When Blue Meets Red
by Jeraeru
Summary: Do you ever think of the possibility that a Student Council President and a Pervy Delinquent can end up together? Find out in the story. Contains mainly Jerza (duh!), and hints of NaLu, GrUvia, GaLe, and Miraxus. *wink*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So first things first, this is actually one of my stories on Wattpad and I decided to post it here for those who don't prefer Wattpad. For those who know my account there (EruzaScarlet), I'm really grateful for those who read my stories. Well, please don't be angry at me because English is not my mother tongue language.**

**~EruzaScarlet/ Jeraeru**

_**- POV: Erza Scarlet - **_

R-r-r-r-r-r-rrrrringgg!

"What, the bell already?!" our swimming teacher, Aquarius-sensei cursed while she was teaching basic swimming strokes in the school's pool.

Some of my classmates rejoiced, probably because it's finally lunch time.

Aquarius-sensei just grunted and gestured us students to proceed to our respective dressing rooms to wear our uniforms to prepare for the next class. It was separated into boys and girls, since those perverted boys always used to peek at the girls.

I proceeded to the girls' dressing room and straight to my locker, where my dry uniform and bag were placed.

I was busy changing on my uniform when the girls suddenly ran to the door and squealed like there was a famous celebrity roaming around the school campus.

"Girls, please stop the crap out there!" I reprimanded. As Fairy Academy's student council president, I make sure discipline is observed in the whole campus. And I mean it.

I was keeping my guard up when I noticed that no one of the girls paid attention to me.

My blood started to boil in rage, when Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane and Levy approached me. BTW, they are my closest friends and are also part of the student council.

We went near the direction of the girls' gaze and...

"~Kyaaaaaa!"

"Omfg! It's Jellal!"

"He's sooo handsome!"

"No, he's kawaii!"

"STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, making all of them look at my direction.

"Oh, Looky looky here. It's the student council prez!" Jellal snugged as he slowly went to my direction, which made me step back.

He kept getting nearer, and at the same time kept me stepping backwards. Damn, that delinquent always makes me feel humiliated, sometimes even in front of the whole school.

It was not until then when my friends, particularly Mirajane, suddenly pushed me, and when I say pushed, they pushed me... towards Jellal!

I closed my eyes, trying not to look at the incoming impact, but what I didn't expect was that, there was something warm and welcoming around my narrow waist. I slowly opened my eyes anddd...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saw Jellal hugging my waist as if he was trying to protect me. Pfft, protect my ass.

I slowly blushed in embarassment. Jellal noticed it because the next thing I knew was that, he raised my chin with his finger, and slowly lifted my face closer to mine. I blushed in embarassment, again.

I started hearing some cheers and fangirls all over the dressing room, particularly my friends. I'm sooo gonna die of embarassment.

I suddenly heard a deep, a bit husky voice. I looked up a bit to see that damn Jellal looking at me, smirking.

_Damn. What is he trying to do now?!_

"Hey Prez! Good looking today, aren't we?!"Jellal snickered.

"Good looking my ass!" I retorted.

"Well, well. Then why aren't you wearing your school blouse, Kaichou? Isn't that gonna ruin your school reputation?" Jellal boasted.

"But I am wearing-" I retorted. I didn't finished my sentence as I saw that I was wearing nothing, but my bra and skirt.

I covered my face in embarassment. Such a shame for the student council president.

I was about to run to my locker to dress completely when I felt something on my... breasts?

I looked down on my breasts to see both hands cupping it and at the same time squeezing it.

I followed the direction of the hand, arms, and then,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jellal?

I suddenly saw a hue of scarlet red on his cheeks, partially covering it but completely covered both of his eyes.

"S-S-Soft!" Jellal muttered while busily squeezing my breasts.

I didn't hesitated to land a punch on his handsome face-WHAT?! Since when did I called him handsome? Anyway, since my punch on his face turned out to be pretty heavy, it left a bruise which partially took over of his left cheek.

The whole audience gasped in shock, with tenseness felt in the atmosphere. I could feel it.

Suddenly, the school principal, Master Makarov, arrived at the scene.

"What the heck just happened here, brats?!" Master roared angry, but became wild shock when he saw Jellal's heavily bruised face.

"Who did this?!" Master yelled angry. A lump formed on my throat.

Shit.

I'm so gonna be dead meat.

Everyone else looked at me and pointed at me. I let out a deep sigh.

Master suddenly said, "Both of you, Principal's Office. Now!"

_**-Later on, at the Office. Jellal's POV-**_

"Jellal, explain." Principal Makarov commanded. I sighed.

I told him everything, well, except the time I really groped both of Erza's breasts. I have to admit, they were soft like, you could squeeze them each and every day. I know I will be dead meat if I told him that.

Master sighed, then turned his averted gaze to Erza. This is going to be good.

Master grunted. "A Student Council President, doing such foolishness?!What is the meaning of this?!" he yelled, pounding loudly on the table.

"W-Well, first of all, I was in the dressing room, changing my uniform when this pervert boy suddenly entered the girls' dressing room and-"

"What? Did she just said you entered the girls' dressing room?! How indecent of you!"

I facepalmed in embarassment.

But suddenly, we heard some squeals and fangirls outside the office.

Erza didn't hesitated to stand up and scold the girls but Master halted her to stop.

"Let me handle this." Master calmly said then proceeded to scold the girls outside.

_~Timeskip~_

After Master scolded the girls and sent them back to their classrooms, he talked again.

"As a consequence of your disciplinary actions, you Jellal my dear, should to this Prez of the Student Council." he said while typically blushing.

Erza flushed a bit, "What?! But why do I have to stick to this pervert?" she yelled, with disgust present in her tone.

Master just glared at Erza.

"Guess I have no choice!" I giddily said, smirking. Boy, this must be my lucky day.

Erza crossed her arms, "F-Fine!"

I smirked in amusement.

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter. I promise I'll make it longer in the next chap and so on. I hope you like this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: School Blues Part 2

**A/N: Ohayo minna! Well, Here comes Part 2. **

**_- POV: Jellal Fernandes -_**

Okay. So here's what happened.

First, I encountered Kaichou (President).

Then I complimented about her only wearing her bra and skirt.

Then I groped her breasts. On purpose, and it was really warm and soft *ehemehem*.

Then Principal Makarov punished both of us and suggested that Erza should stick with me to observe my decorum.

And that happened in one day.

Ya' know, I didn't expect that many things, _lucky_ things would happen in one, single day.

And this day was far more expected.

As for now, it is already our dismissal, and I glanced at Erza's direction, and I saw her packing up her things.

She had her back facing me, and currently, she was talking to Lucy, our class' vice president. I secretly leaned closer in hopes of eavesdropping to their conversation, only to hear that they were talking about the upcoming Division Meet next month.

"Ne Erza, are you going to join in the Division Meet?" I heard Lucy ask.

Erza replied, "Well, I was not suppossed to, but I reinstated the offer, so I would be busy for like, 2 weeks?"

Lucy sighed, "Well it's good to see that you're back in the volleyball team."

All of it was true. Erza is really good in volleyball, making her join the school's volleyball team. I could still remember those days when we were kids, we used to play volleyball in the backyard or in the beach whenever we had our vacation.

I was about to hear the rest of the story when someone barged in the room.

"Now there you are, Fernandes. Now face me, or you'll suffer the consequences!" I heard a loud, roaring voice booming throughout the room.

The noisy ambiance of the classroom became suddenly quiet, with everyone's attention gazing towards my direction.

I looked up to see Laxus facing me, with his arms crossed out and the lightning shaped scar standing out through the right side of his face.

"So what do you want, Dreyar?!" I calmly asked, not wanting to spark the fight even more.

I heard him crack his knuckles and let out a snicker.

"Oh, getting hard out there, huh? Then let's settle this!" he boomed out.

"Not so fast, lover boy!" a high pitched voice interrupted our battle. Both of us turned to the direction of the voice to none other tham Kaichou Erza.

"If you're going to do it here, then ask Gildarts-sensei first!" she scolded. Gildarts-sensei is our Science teacher and the school's disciplinarian. He is also Cana's father, our class' drunkard.

Laxus snickered at Erza, "It's not like you always fight Natsu and Gray everytime they enter the classroom. That, is just so unfair, Kaichou.".

Now that snapped me out.

I saw that Erza was about to talk back when I interrupted her.

"How dare you talk to _my babe_ like that?!" I angrily talked back, clenching both of my fists.

When I said that, a lot of gasps and murmurs, probably from my fangirls, spread across the classroom.

"Who in the heck told you that I am your _babe_?!" I heard Erza shout.

"Pretty pathetic, Jellal. Your babe just called you a nobody. So stop being the 'knight-in-shining-armor' and stop being such a pussy so let's just settle this." Laxus said.

_Pretty pathetic, Laxus._

"You say a nobody, eh?" I snickered, then walked towards Erza. I saw her taunted reaction, but before she made a move, I took a grasp of her hair, pulled her close with it, hugged her waist, and finally crashing my lips onto hers. I heard her gasp in surprise, with her cheeks flustered before I saw her chocolate brown orbs closing down.

I gotta admit, her lips are so plump yet warm and soft. She tastes like vanilla and strawberry mixed together. And, she's a pretty good kisser.

While I took a glance at Laxus' direction, I saw his jaw dropped in both disgust and surprise. And at the corner of my eye, I saw all the onlookers and my fangirls' eyes and mouth enlarged as the size of saucers, and I'm pretty sure they're so jealous.

Having the urge to breath, I stopped our kiss, and saw Erza totally flustered in embarassment. I then looked back at Laxus, with fists clenching together.

"Now, have you got your answer, Laxus?!" I growled.

**_- POV: Laxus Dreyar -_**

"Now, have you got your answer, Laxus?!" that son of a b*tch Jellal growled. I'm pretty sure he's bragging about the current situation.

That scene, when he kissed Erza, was just, disgusting. I didn't even know someone would have an interest in Kaichou. Well, to tell you the truth, she always in a bad mood, scowling and scolding the students everyday, particularly those fights between Natsu and Gray and those fights between Jellal and I. And for the worst, she always spend her money for god-who-knows-how-many strawberry cakes. And smash it or do something 'unlawful' to it, according to her, you're so dead meat.

And I _mean_ it.

Currently, Jellal had just finished his make-out scene with Erza. And to finish it, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Now let's settle this, Laxus!" I heard him yell in pride, with his other alloted hand wiping out the sweat running down his face.

"Scared, are we?!" I retorted. He snickered.

"Oh Laxus, since when did you decided to call me a scaredy cat?!" He hissed under his breath. Judging from his voice, his blood is boiling in rage, and so as me.

Can't wait anymore, I swiftly ran towards him and punched him straight in his guts. I heard him gasp in both surprise and pain. I also heard many people gasping and some who are fangirling and sh*t , it's either mine or that bastard.

I was about to land another blow this time to his disgusting face when a shocking voice rang out through the air.

"Laxus! What in the hell are you doing?!" a sweet yet displeased voice made it out loud through my ears. A shiver went to my spine as I came to recalled that sh*tty yet sweet voice. When I turned a f*cking total of 180 degrees, my hunch was right.

It was the Vice President of the Student Council, Mirajane Strauss.

My mouth went open and dry as Mirajane, or just call her Mira, stood in shock, displeased with the current situation. I saw her sweet face turn to that demonic-like look, and don't get me wrong, she's just like Erza. Scary.

Those two are like best of friends and even rivals since childhood. No wonder they look like they were killing each other.

Well anyway, let's just say I'm in a tight situation right now. Imagine, you are fighting your rival when suddenly the Vice President of the Student Council slash your crush *ehemLaxusehem* sees you and is about to go Berserk mode.

Well, my hunch is right.

Mira, who was long been staring at me, brought out a pad paper, which looked like a memo pad. But the thing is, it's color pink. Once I saw it, a lump formed on my throat.

_Oh god, I'm so dead meat!... _I thought.

She started scribbling across the pink sheet, and once she was done, she teared it up from the rest. She then walked towards me, smirking before she placed the sticky note on my forehead with brute force.

_Now that's gonna leave a mark... _I thought, as the brute force from her caused me to whine a bit.

"That's what happens to good boys when they get caught in the act." I heard her mutter, emphasizing the 'good boys' thing before she left the room. Then some of our class left too. It was dismissal anyway.

As she left the room, the rest were quiet, as in dead quiet. I then picked the sticky pad from my forehead, and to cut it short, it was a note saying like "Go to detention now or else.".

I whined in disappointment. _'Why am I the only one who gets this kind of sh*t while Jellal doesn't?!'_ I cursed under my breath. I made sure no one heard it besides me, but I was wrong.

"It's because you're the one who sorta' started this, so don't even blame Jellal for this whole crap!" I heard Erza scolding me before I heard her footsteps walk out of the room. I guess she was gonig to the Student Council's office.

I snickered in disappointment when I felt an arm around my shoulders. I looked and I saw it was Jellal.

"You heard my babe. now stop sissing about why I didn't get this kind of sh*t, ok?" he said before he also left the room. I was in the urge of punching him again, but you know, detention, so I rather keep this urges.

I sighed in disappointment. Now I am about to face my grandfather aka the Principal. Again.

I left the room, the walked towards Gramps' office, or in short, the Principal's office.

Another day of his wrath starts again.

And I swear, it's like I'll never get to see the sun again.

_**Meanwhile, in the corridors, Erza's Point of View**_

"Jellal, will you stop following me at this instant?" I angrily scowled. Yeesh, he's really getting on my nerves. Plus, he still keeps calling me babe.

Like we really are in a relationship. *sarcasm*

I fastened my pace in hopes of Jellal not keeping up with me, but boy he was so fast.

"Don't try to run away from me, babe." he whispered closely to my ear, making me feel his hot breath. He then wrapped his one arm on my hips and my shoulders with the other. Or let's just say he's now carrying me bridal-style.

I tried pushing him away from me, but to no avail. I gotta admit. He was strong. But what matters now is that he's carrying me bridal-style, and I don't wanna believe it, but a part of me wants this forever. To be in his arms, inhaling his handsome, musky scent while caressing his well-toned torso. But well, for now, I don't even know what is this fiery feeling burning inside my chest.

Well, I was in Dreamland when I suddenly l felt something warm and soft on my lips. Opening my eyes, it immediately became the size of saucers once I saw Jellal kissing me. Again. And this time, it was rough and passionate.

I could feel his tongue struggling between his lips and mine. It's like he's trying to taste me. In no avail, I let him in, feeling and tasting me.

_Oh god..._

My eyes slowly started to fall from the kiss and now, it has been going crazy. A while ago, he was only rough and passionate, but now, he's trying to touch those places that are not meant to be touched.

"Jellal. ." I muttered. "Remember I h-have a C-Council meeting tod-day!" I struggled to speak and good enough, I was able to.

Jellal quickly stopped and looked away in embarassment, with a dark tint of red in his cheeks.

I then felt his face tug a smirk, "So does it mean I can call you my babe now?" he asked in a seductive manner.

"Oh stop it!" I scowled while hitting him on the shoulder.

"Just please bring me to the council room. My officers might think something... err... inappropriate?!" I rushed, causing him to get flustered again.

I then heard him sigh before he carried me bridal-style to the council room.

**Feel free to throw stones and tomatoes and potatoes at me**


End file.
